Ain
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Second-in-command ; Marine Officer (former) ; Marine Soldier (former) | jva = Ryoko Shinohara | dfbackcolor = 8B0000 | dftextcolor = F5F5F5 | dfname = Modo Modo no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Return | dftype = Paramecia }} Ain is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines in the One Piece Film: Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman who has reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece that is the same upside down Marine symbol that Z uses. Noticeably, she possesses a large scar along her right thigh. Like Zephyr, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. Gallery Personality She is rather strict, and serious at all times. Not much else is known of her personality. Relationships Neo Marines She is very strict with her subordinates, and would punish her subordinates if they fail to accomplish a task. Despite this, she would take the blame of her subordinates' failure, such as when she apologized to Zephyr for the defeat of Shuzo, saying she should had make the consequences of failing clearer to him. Zephyr She greatly respects Zephyr, having been trained by him and was a part of his platoon while still in the Marines, as she refers to him as "Z-Sensei". Her respect is so much so that she defected from the Marines to join his cause, which led them to become criminals in the eyes of the World Government. Abilities and Powers Little is known about Ain's abilities yet, but the fact that she is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength, comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring, enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight and ultimate winning with tactics. Devil Fruit Ain ate the Modo Modo no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone she touches. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, in which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into by re-tightening the earth. Weapons At the beginning of the movie, Ain is seen welding two short swords against the Marines. During the fight against Roronoa Zoro she uses a knife for close range attacks and two guns for long range attacks. She also used the latter at close range to threaten Shuzo when he was trapped in the earth. History Past When she was a marine soldier she fought with Zephyr and Bins against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. She and Bins are the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survives. After the said pirate was promoted to the ranks of Shichibukai, it caused Zephyr indignation, and out of loyalty, Ain resigned her position as a Marine officer, alongside Zephyr, Bins, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, where she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Z's Ambition Arc fate.]] Ain is commanding the Neo Marines and she is standing alongside Bins waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he does not, she calls him. Shuzo wants to kill Lily's father and she says that if he fails then he will suffer the consequences. Later, Ain reads about Shuzo's defeat and informs of his defeat to Zephyr, shortly before their arrival to Firs Island. One Piece Film: Z Ain was first seen on Firs Island, invading it to help secure the Dyna Stones with Zephyr and the Neo Marines. She attacked the Marines on the island, and helped Zephyr to retrieve the Dyna Stones. When Borsalino arrived, she quickly gathered the lower Neo Marines back into the ship. After Zephyr blew up the island, Ain was seen worrying about his fate. Ain was later seen finding Zephyr on the Thousand Sunny, using the help of the Vivre Card. She boarded the ship, and helped to subdue Chopper and Nami, by turning them into children. After Zephyr defeated Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, Ain returned back to their ship with Zephyr, and was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a coup de burst. Major Battles * Ain, Zephyr, Bins, and a Marine platoon vs. a would-be Shichibukai * Ain vs. Shuzo * Ain vs. Nami and Tony Tony Chopper * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro References Site Navigation it:Ain fr:Ain Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category: Scientists Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category: Film Z Antagonists Category:Movie 12 Characters